


A Deck of Cards

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Hospital, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, implied eating disorder, not for the light hearted, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes
Summary: Harry isn't happy about being sent off to the hospital.





	A Deck of Cards

“Louis, why is it always me?”

Louis shushes me as he plants kisses in my hair. I’m sat on his lap crying because the world hates me.

“Haz, you’re just unlucky. We’re doing this to try and help you curly.”

“Why does everything happen to me? I get all the bad cards. While everyone else gets happy cards, I’m dealt the cards with depression, anxiety and insecurities. Why Lou? Why me? What did I do?”

I can feel tears in my hair and look up to see Louis crying. He hates seeing me hurt.

“Baby, I don’t want you to go either but it’s what’s best for you. I love you Haz.”

I cry into his chest at the reminder. I’m being sent to a mental hospital to help me get better. Apparently, I’m underweight and have a self-harm addiction. I think this is bullshit.

“Lou why can’t you see? I don’t need to go, I can do fine here.”

“Harry, I love you and that’s why we are sending you, because we love you.”

“I don’t want to go Lou! If you loved me you’d want me to stay.”

“Don’t guilt-trip me Harry. You’re going and that’s the end of it. Are you packed?”

I nod.

“Good, let’s get some sleep baby, we’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

He kisses me goodnight before sliding up behind me. He falls asleep quickly, even breaths reaching my ears. Silently, I fall asleep, tears falling down my face.

 

Louis’ P.O.V

It took a while to persuade Harry to get in the car. Many tantrums and tears were had before Harry reluctantly sat in the passenger seat of the car with tears silently rolling down his face. It hurt to see him in this position, betrayed and unloved. A lot of people love him, he just doesn’t believe it. He thinks he’s not worthy of it, it breaks my heart.

We arrive at the hospital and I find a park. Harry stays in his seat and I have to pull him out. He clings to me and I awkwardly waddle to the boot to get his things. He’s whimpering and it’s tearing at my heart.

“Haz baby, I can’t walk if you’re clinging onto me.”

He buries his head in my shoulder and mutters something.

“What was that Haz?”

“Can I have a piggy-back?”

I’m surprised he asked he’s extremely conscious of his weight. He’s terrified of it.

I nod and he jumps onto my back. It’s no effort to hold him but a lot to hold back the gag at how light he is.

I head towards the entrance and I head to the sign in. I sign Harry in and they give me 10 minutes before they have to take him back for months. I don’t think I can do it even with visitation.

Harry’s tears have started again and I pull him off my back and into my arms. I shush him and plant as many kisses in his hair as I can with the time we had left.

A nurse came out and called out Harry’s name and I feel him tense and cling onto me harder. The nurse says his name again and he starts sobbing violently. The nurse walks over to us.

“Are you Harry, dear?”

He nods his head.

“My name is Clara and I’ll be here with you whenever you need me. It’s time to go back dear.”

She seems nice enough and I try to un-cling Harry from me. He refuses.

“Harry, if you come with me now, we can allow your boyfriend a visit sooner. Sooner you come, sooner you’ll see him again.”

Harry lets go of me and looks me straight in the eye. I kiss his forehead and hold tight to his hand.

“I love you, Haz. You need to go.”

He nods.

“I love you Lou. I’ll try. I will. I just can’t promise anything.”

I nod and he grabs his bags. He follows the nurse, Clara, to those white doors. Just before he goes through he turns back and blows me a sad kiss.

This is going to be a very hard 6 months.


End file.
